


The Damn DVD

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Disney, M/M, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Sebastian is headed home, only to find his Jimmy is playing the one movie that makes him want to go insane.





	

Sebastian was half way down the long gravel driveway when he felt the beat. Giant speakers are never a good thing when Jimmy was alone.... Jim wouldn't be playing that movie again, Sebastian was going to hurt him. Sebastian sped up the car, screeching the tires as he grit his teeth. "I'm going to hurt him."

Jim danced around the huge living room, singing as he acted out the scene along with the movie. "Love is an open door!" 

Sebastian slammed the door to the house, growling and muttering as his head pounded, the headache already pounding behind his eyes. As he stomped across the living room to the dvd player, ripping it from the wall and the TV. Ignoring Jim as he threw the player with that damn dvd inside against the wall. "I threw that damn dvd out. You kept playing the damn thing on repeat and giving me a migraine with it. I understand your love of musicals, I accepted it. PICK. ANY. OTHER. MOVIE."

Jim finished the song as he danced, good thing I've got back up copies. Jim danced over to his Sniper, twirling his arms. "I love it, Sebby. It's my favorite. Just because it drive you insane, doesn't mean I can't play it."

Sebastian shook his head. Child.... I'm dealing with a fucking child. "Why must you play something that makes me want to rip my own ears off?"

We are going to need a new dvd player, Jim smiled, but it was fun. "Because it drives you insane, my sweet. I have to deal with your westerns, you can deal with Frozen. I'm sure you'd love it if you gave it a chance."

Oh I highly doubt it.... Sebastian didn't give another thought as he hauled Jim up from the ground, pinning the man against the wall. "I bought every copy of that damn dvd and its accompanying soundtrack. So good luck finding a new one, in case you do be aware of the skills you hired me for."

Jim leaned forward, a sly grin on his face as he kissed Seb. "Not just for your hot body, Tiger?"

The Sniper stepped away from the wall, letting his lover fall to the ground. I'm going to burn this house down if he decides to even try to play that movie again. "No, Bastard. The fact that I can use just about any object to gut you three ways from Sunday. In ways you wouldn't even enjoy."

"Oh, those skills? Let's get you a drink and Daddy will show you all the ways I can make it up to my handsome Tiger."

Sebastian pulled Jim up for a kiss, god this man made him crazy, but he loved every moment. "You better have some good ideas, Kitten."


End file.
